ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sif 100: Path to the Alienated (Video Game)
As Sif begins his journey being the hero of Wonder City, Unknown begins his plans of world domination. Sif must earn his name and rank of hero by taking down Unknown, can he do it? *Sif Hunderson/Alienated *Anna Donovan (DLC) *Stinkfly *Four Arms *XLR8 *NRG (True Form & Normal Form) *Diamondhead *Arctiguana - Ultimate Arctiguana *Brainstorm *Swampfire - Ultimate Swampfire *Echo Echo - Ultimate Echo Echo *Humungousaur - Ultimate Humungousaur *Spidermonkey - Ultimate Spidermonkey *Gravattack - Ultimate Gravattack *BrainFreeze (Unlocked In: Chapter 9) *Freezemore *Hothead *NightShade (Unlocked In: Chapter 5) *Levitate *Piranhagator *Teeni *Ninjace *Ooze (Unlocked In: Chapter 8) *Rulk *Bearwolf (Unlocked In: Chapter 3) *BullWasp *Skyshark *Terraspin (DLC) *Big Chill (Ultimate Edition) *Rath (PC Only) *Buzzshock (PC Only) *Bloxx (Xbox 360 Only) *Gravattack (PS3 Only) *Armodrillo (Xbox One Only) *Chromastone (PS4 Only) *Shocksquatch (PS4 Only) *Echo Echo (Xbox One Only) *Heatblast (DLC) *Wildmutt (DLC) *AmpFibian (Ultimate Edition) *Cannonbolt (DLC & Ultimate Edition) If Sif 100: Path to the Alienated wins a GOTY award, the following Aliens will be playable: *Underwraps (Snare-Oh) *Lodestar *Eatle *Atomix *Astrodactyl *Feedback *Way Big (Challenge Maps Only) *Eye Guy Chapter 1: End of the Beginning Mini Boss: Unknown's Shadow Monster Chapter 2: Realizations Boss: Mayson Chapter 3: Playground Mini Boss: Strength Mutant Boss: Cornellius Chapter 4: On The Trail Mini Boss: Feminine Boss: Raimi Chapter 5: Masters of Technology Boss: Masters of Technology (Statix, Techadon Weapon Master 2, Riggs) Chapter 6: Inside Job Mini Boss: Electricity Mutant, Speed Mutant, Stealth Mutant, & Boss Mutant/Strength Mutant Boss: Cosmic Annihilator Chapter 7: Hunting The Hunted Mini Boss: Unknown's Giant Shadow Monster Boss: Mayson & Raimi Chapter 8: Fifty Shades of Red Mini Boss: Cornellius Boss: Anna Donovan Chapter 9: Lost & Found Mini Boss: Speed Mutant & Agile Mutant Boss: Shinning Knight Chapter 10: Maximum Annihilation Mini Boss #1: Cosmic Annihilator Mini Boss #2: Mayson Boss: Unknown Story DLC #1 Chapter 1: Mutant Origins Boss: Animalistic Mutant Chapter 2: Crash & Burn Mini Boss: Feminine Boss: Hellfire Chapter 3: Age of Evolution Mini Boss: Electricity Mutant, Light Mutant, Speed Mutant Boss: Cornellius Story DLC #2 Chapter 1: Donovan Begins Boss: The Knight Chapter 2: Suspension Mini Boss: Magic Mutant Boss: King Mutint Chapter 3: Escape! Boss: Shinning Knight Story DLC #3 Chapter 1: The Knight & Prince Mini Boss: The Knight Boss: Cosmic Annihilator Chapter 2: Mayson's Revenge Mini Boss: Raimi Boss: Mayson Chapter 3: Arise, Unknown Boss: Unknown Chapter 1 - Mayson's Lab Chapter 2 - Sif's Neighborhood Chapter 3 - Alleyway, Gang Hideout Chapter 4 - Mayson's Lab, Top of Mountain Chapter 5 - Highway, Masters of Technology Spaceship Chapter 6 - Sewers, Cosmos Chapter 7 - Spaceship, Moon Base Chapter 8 - Knighttech Prisons Chapter 9 - Knighttech Prison, Knighttech Tower Chapter 10 - Cosmos, Mayson's Lab, Shadow Dimension Challenge Maps - Cosmos - Mayson's Lab - Streets - Multiple Gang Hideouts - Multiple Knighttech Prisons - Knighttech Tower - Top of Mountain - Sif's Neighborhood - Multiple Spaceships - Moon Base - Sewers - Shadow Dimension DLC Challenge Maps - Wonder City - Central City - Multiple Spaceships - Cosmic Storms - Anna's Neighborhood - Alleyway - Multiple Gang Hideouts - MarinaVamp III *This is the very first Sif 100 Video Game. *This is the first project NUKEMS WINS Gaming has ever worked on. *For the actual show the game is based on, go see Sif 100: Alienated! *Any Questions? Please visit the Q&A, i take questions from both the game and the show! Category:Video Games Category:Sif 100 Category:Sif 100: Alienated Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Gaming